


Bro, In the Theatre, With a Dick:

by bearscp



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blowjobs, Deepthroating, Exhibitionism Kink, M/M, Masturbation, facefuckin, sloppy gross movie theatre oral sex, spit kink a lil bit, sub!bro a lil bit, voyeurism kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4297368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearscp/pseuds/bearscp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Bro meet up while both seeing Jurassic World alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bro, In the Theatre, With a Dick:

**Author's Note:**

> three things to know before u read:
> 
> 1) when giving blowjobs Wear. Condoms. if u dont have a condom for the person w a dick dont put it in ur mouth. do not use this fic as an example of what to do
> 
> 2) thinkin like 17-18 john 28-34 bro but thas just me (consent age is 17 in texas btw tagged underage just in case). and when it mentions bros race, im picturing spanish/black but u can do whatever (that being said i picture him growing up in a catholic home which is why theres a lotta religious metaphors). johns race isnt specified but my headcanon is like korean/indian
> 
> 3) tien is from dragonball z look up his special move
> 
> enjoy this excuse for gross sloppy heavy petting and heads up the title is figurative and literal lmao

Stale popcorn, sticky sweet soda, hard gum. Fuck. Not exactly the most romantic scents to have overpowering your senses, but you weren't exactly looking for romance right now. God what are you even looking for? A teenager practically humping your leg and getting that desperate expression right along with it? Actually, yeah. Maybe you were looking for that. Something quick. Dirty. Sleazy. Something to make you feel even scummier than the average person assumed you were from your tattoos, earrings, and race. 

You grimace. "Come along, Rupert. That man doesn't seem quite right." You mean, fuck. Like shit that lady didn't even know you, although her opinion was automatically invalid since she named her kid Rupert. Who does that, honestly. You made sure to flip her a good one when her son's back was turned before you entered your current movie of choice. 

Right now though, it didn't matter. Nothing matters in the grand scheme of things, especially compared to this. It's been what, five minutes, and to be completely honest with yourself you were already sweating like a sinner in church. Ironic since that's where you'll be signing your hail mary's after this finishes going down. 

Fucking speaking of going down. What is he doing now. Normally you'd at least flinch when someone with that big of a buck in their mouth goes anywhere near your netherlands, but you just grip your one arm rest a hell of a lot tighter, slipping your other hand into this kid's hair and gripping. You wonder if it's brown or black. You can't tell in this dark, and you're not sure why you care when he's got your fly down and breath on your boxers. The place where your other armrest would be was currently flipped up, ghost boy (thus deemed due to the glow in the dark briefs he was sporting) here leaning over into your crotch. Puff. Puff. Hold. 

He is really getting into this. Glasses in the cup holder and everything. Barely lit bead of sweat running down the side of his face you can only make out because of the reflected movie on your belt buckle. Goddamn science man. Reflections. Some wild stuff right there. At least that dinosaur looks like it's getting some too. High five raptor that probably isn't really a raptor. You don't know dinosaur names you just know the lead hunk's name. Shit. Okay. Get your head in the game lil Troy we got ourselves a man to swoon. A boy. Boy man. This is all kinds of fucked up. 

You sigh a little, clenching and unclenching your hands. He gives a small hiss directly onto your crotch which just makes you do it a goddamn gain. Blissfully (sadly?) the cycle doesn't repeat and instead he yanks down your underwear way too fast, giving lil Troy a brain freeze. Is it just a universal constant all movie theatres are colder than an armadillo in a Maine blizzard or what-

Oh. OH. Oh there it is. Fuck. There it is. Right there. That's it. 

You grunt out pitifully, a little whine, a little huff. "Oh f-fuck, kid." Shivers run down your arms and the tops of your legs from the sheer heat of his tongue on your dick. Maybe also because of the cold air which you'll definitely argue later since you can already see part of a smirk down there. Goddamn science man. Or wait maybe that's grin. That's kind of cute. And a giggle? Lord have mercy on your soul. Are you really getting redder than a cherry tree in fall right now because of some teenager. You so are. Big buff bara Bro goin down yellin timber. 

He flicks his tongue across your slit too fast even for you. It slips underneath the head, paying special attention to your scar before darting further down. It practically wraps around the side of your dick as he makes his way back up and then again dowtown. His spit fucking seers into you like sin and god is he messy. It strings onto his chin as he pulls back. As if realizing what you're thinking, he spits directly onto your cock and you whimper while it twitches. Territory successfully marked and yeah that's a smirk this time for sure. You are in way too far already. 

You lick your lips, digging an incisor into the bottom one and instinctively gnawing, giving off a muffled groan. 

"Get a room!" Someone spits (ironic) back towards your row. They probably thought you were making out. 

Going to see Jurassic World opening weekend was probably a horrible idea, but then again you would've never been sat up by this nerd in the way back all by himself. 

Regardless, your face burns even more with a mix of shame and, what's that, fear? Fuck. Doesn't matter. Specter extraordinaire had you so far in his mouth you could feel the opening to his throat. His teeth scrape slightly midway down your dick and even that little bit hurts like hell but you aren't gonna pull out now. Another groan pushes out of your chest and you hope that guy doesn't go get security whereas another part of you kind of does. You wonder how much shit you'd get in for this, or if you'd even hear someone read you your rights over your own bust. Getting possibly caught? That's your shit, and now also a very real possibility. 

Focus. Okay. That feels. Fuckin good. 

Your hips twitch and he presses down on one side with a forearm, placing his hands around the root of your cock like a triangle. Figure it must be to help him steady himself to go further down, or at least you hope it's that and not some Tien Shinhan bullshit. 

Yep there he goes. Down down down. So slowly you might cry. He probably thinks you already are. You can't even imagine what your face looks right now. If you're being honest with yourself you've already got some tears welling up. You just need it so bad. Need it all in. God god god just. Give it already. Come on. Please, kid. 

He pulls completely off and whispers, "Jesus, calm down."

Fuck. "Oh did I." Pause. "D-did I say that." Not even a question since you both know the answer. 

"Yeah now pipe the fuck up buttercup or else I'll probably laugh so hard I choke on your dick."

You gulp and nod, starting to sweat even without the heat. 

He smiles at you, teeth showing. One forwards back bend later and he's right back where you want him. Except he doesn't start. You kinda wanna punch him if you had the ability to even remove your hands from the rest and his hair that you're almost positive is black now. 

"Hey, wait. Can I... actually choke on your dick?" If your dick didn't just give enough of a nod for the both of you, you're not sure anything could get through to this kid. 

"Guess that's a yes," he covers his mouth, hiding a laugh. Ghoul with gumption slips to the floor, his pants still around his ankles and pitching a tent so big he deserves an honorable mention in boy scouts monthly. 

"H-how are we gonna do this exactly? Oh-" You cut off with a grunt. That's how. Your cock, his throat, sitting in a tree. Holy shit K-I-S-S M-E. Pointedly not thinking about how much he's had to of done this, you finally let go of the armrest, wring your hand out, and slide both into his hair with a firm grasp. 

A tiny hmphh escapes him, vibrating through you. You sit forward on your seat, pushing your cock even further down into him. His breathing cuts off and he moves to grip your knees. Now you really are gonna cry. Now you know why you can't look at the face of God unless he's like in Aslan form or something. You need to get a better handle on your thoughts one of these days, but right now. You don't care. The dinosaurs on screen. You don't care. The mild shushes from around the theatre. You don't care. The flashlight headed your way. Not even one care is given. 

Or, fuck wait. Oh fuck wait. WAIT. 

You rip on the kid's hair and pull almost completely out, before thrusting back in so hard you're glad he took off his glasses or else they'd probably be broke. Again, pull out, forcefully crush his windpipe back in. Fuck. Again. Again. Again. Fuck fuck fuck. The flashlight is going down the aisles singularly starting near the front. Clean sweep. Again. You feel him cough around you, scrabbling against your legs. You hold him there, not letting him out for air, and rock into his throat hurriedly almost vibrating. You groan, moan, grunt. Oh god. Again. Again. A fuckin gain. Come on, almost there. Guard's halfway up the theatre. Fuck. Again. Small rocks. In and out, in and out, in and out. Almost got it. Drool drips out around your cock, sinking into your denim. His attempted breaths trapped against your dick. You're so so hard it hurts, you need to finish. You have to. Another thrust, another. Fuck. 

You look down and see him frantically jerking off and that does it for you. You feel it, exploding, spilling. Everything is white and bright and hot and sweaty. Your heart is in your ears and your dick is pulsing ropes and ropes while your fling keeps rubbing himself. You pull his head all the way to the base and hold the back of his neck in place as you continue emptying into him. 

The guard is almost to your row. You look down and whisper, "Might wanna hurry up there kid before we get a lifetime ban from the theatre." He groans up at you, he's got cum and spit dripping down his chin and holy shit you are into that especially when he starts whimpering please over and over. You tuck your dick back into your briefs and bend down next to him. Taking his dick in hand, you give it some quick strokes, twisting on the end a bit. Nit even ten seconds later and the kid's totally undone. You see the flashlight nearing out of the corner of your eye and quickly stuff him back into his pants and throw him over your shoulder. 

"What's going on here?" The usher questions with a face only half as scary as what you can do. 

"Kid's not feeling well, we were just leaving," you say as you brush past him and make-way for the exit. 

Twelve minutes later, you're in the Wendy's parking lot, looking across the mall area to the movie theatre where probably four cop cars have their sirens on.

"Hey so, thanks," the kid says lowly beside you. 

"We're not in the movies anymore, you can speak up you know," you laugh around the frosty you're currently scarfing down. 

He takes a huge bite out of his burger, chewing kind of angrily. How cute. he swallows (second time this night). "My name's John."

"Bro," you shrug. 

"Bro, what? Like. That's your name?" John stares dumbfounded. 

"Yeah, what of it?" You mumble. 

"I can't believe a guy named Bro just facefucked me during Jurassic World and then bought me Wendy's."

"Well when you put it like that." You put your frosty into the cup holder and wipe your mouth with your glove. "How about this?"

You lean over, move a hand to his shoulder, and kiss him. 

"Now a guy named Bro just facefucked you during Jurassic World, bought you Wendy's, and kissed you."

"Oh my god." John grins at you. "You're so fucking dumb."

You toss a finger gun his way. 

"You need a lift?" With a twist of the key the ignition sputters to life. "Anywhere I can take you?"

"How about..." He pauses to deliberate. "Mmmm, your house."

"You got it, sport." 

You rev the engine, and peal out onto the road, giving a wave to the police in the distance.

**Author's Note:**

> woo boy that was extremely heterosexual  
> i should rly b working on other fics lol  
> 


End file.
